The Phantom of Pokemon Tech
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Misty who was a terrible pokemon trainer, but had a dream to become a water master. Then she met an Angel who showed her a way... AAMRN, GAMRN


Hi everybody! Shadow has decided to combine her two favorite subjects- phantom of the opera and pokémon- into one fanfiction! So, the result is "THE PHANTOM OF POKEMON TECH!" 

Note: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO, GAMEFREAK, 4KIDS… 

Ages in this fic: Ash is 21, Misty is 16, and Gary is 18. Giselle is 18 and nobody else matters.

Title: The Phantom of Pokemon Tech

            Golden eyes surveyed the dark passages within the newly completed pokémon tech school. Truly, the school was a marvel in itself, complete with all the new technology, a pokémon center, pool, levels of classrooms, and yet, the true splendor was hidden inside. Secret labyrinthine passages twisted throughout the area, carefully concealed where none; not even detectives or seeker pokémon, would be able to locate them.

            Ash smiled. Yes, this school had been his greatest architectural achievement. His first, and his best. It had taken five years to build, wire, set up… But the final product was more than worth the wait. The national pokémon academy belonged to him, and no one would be able to take that away from him. Ever. If it were ever destroyed, he would be the one to light the fire.

            A few months passed, as school started. Ash stayed rather well hidden, but there were occasionally glimpses of him, and soon a rumor circulated that there was a 'ghost' inside the school. Neither Giselle, nor the principal, believed it, but the lower classes were completely taken in with the idea that there was a ghost haunting the building.

Ash was used to being alone. * I have always been alone. I have never had anyone except for Elementeon. * His eyes drifted to the small Eevee evolution that was sitting on his right shoulder. Its fur was black for camouflage. * If only I wasn't cursed with this face, I could even be the pokémon master, but people these days are so prejudiced that even base ugliness is scorned. And when I wear the mask, people are naturally curious and are always trying to see beneath it. *

Ash really hated Giselle, since she was a stuck-up brat. "Doesn't she drive you crazy too, Elementeon?" he asked. Elementeon nodded. "I wish there was some way to get rid of her, but that would probably lead to a discovery. And we don't need to be driven away from our only safe haven. Still, killing her is probably not a good solution."

Elementeon shrugged. Nothing much happened until one rainy day in November…

Ash was stalking the corridors very late at night, since nobody was awake. He was unpleasantly surprised to see a redheaded girl in the uniform of a beginner crying in a corner, but he was curious, and decided it wouldn't hurt to try and comfort her.

"Child, why are you crying?" he asked, pitching his voice so it seemed like it was coming from the ceiling. She looked up surprised. "I didn't know anyone was here…" she murmured. Ash repeated the question, and she dried her tears on a handkerchief before turning towards him.

"My name is Misty, and well, I'm just a beginner, but when I was little, I had a dream about becoming a great water master like my father. But I know its just a dream and will never come true, and Giselle will always be at the top, laughing at me." she said. Ash was surprised. Not many people wanted to become true element masters, it was a dangerous path. This girl did not look like a natural survivor, being rather scrawny, but perhaps he could help her in some way, and it would probably not hurt him.

"Is that the truth? Or are you really crying because your boyfriend deserted you?" he asked. Misty shook her head vehemently. "Oh no, its nothing like that! I don't care about boys and romance." She said. "Can you help me? Did you know my father?"

"Yes, I battled him a few times, in the past." Ash said. True, he had fought the water master, and actually won, but it had cost him more than he would admit. Misty's eyes brightened as she looked up towards the ceiling. "Then I know who you are." She said happily.

"Mademoiselle?" Ash asked, surprised. * Does she? That would be really bad…* 

"You're Angel, the legendary pokémon who appears to all masters! My father said that when he was in heaven, he would send you to help me." Misty said. Ash was about to deny it, when he thought about it. * Why not? I have been in the darkness so long… perhaps this will help me venture into the light, after all, it can do no harm. * 

"Very well, if I am to teach you, you must deny all admirers, and put all thoughts of romance aside, no late nights…" Ash said. * Can she really do this? * he thought.

"I've already told you I don't care about those things." Misty said. "Very well," Ash said, "If you are truly dedicated, then I shall train you in the old training school a few blocks away from this new building… can you do that?"

"Oh yes!" said Misty. 

And so the sessions began. Six months later, Misty challenged Giselle to a pokémon match.

                        "You're challenging ME?" Giselle asked, laughing. "Do you want to lose again, Misty?" She laughed as she spun a poke ball on a finger.

            "Yes!" Misty said, aqua eyes hard. "I'm tired of your stuck-up air and the way you push everybody around!"

"Very well. Graveler, go!" Giselle shouted. The rocky gray pokémon appeared and stood ready to attack.

"Horsea, go!" Misty shouted. "Horsea, Ink Spray!" Horsea shot ink straight into Graveler, hitting it squarely in the eyes, so it couldn't see anything.

"Graveler, Tackle that shrimp!" Giselle commanded. 

"Horsea, Bubblebeam!" While Graveler was vainly attempting to charge Horsea, it shot up into the air and shot a wave of bubbles at Graveler, knocking it out. Giselle scowled. 

"Fine then! Onix, go! Rock throw that annoying little thing!" She shouted. Misty knew that if Rock throw hit, it would be a 1-hit K.O. She thought for a second before shouting. "Blizzard!" Horsea reared up and shot a blizzard full of ice at Onix, freezing it solid. Giselle cursed.

"All right Misty, you've asked for it! Cubone, go!" The Cubone appeared and used Bonemerang on Horsea, knocking it into the pool. Horsea Hydro Pumped Cubone, but it was still up. Cubone went over and used Thunderpunch. "Horsea!" Misty shouted, worried. Horsea struggled up before beginning to glow.

"It's evolving!" Mikey gasped from the stands. True, Horsea was evolving. When the light cleared, Seadra stood there.

"Seadra! Spin tackle" Misty shouted. Seadra slashed Cubone with its razor-sharp spines, resulting in a win for Misty. Giselle gasped as the crowds cheered. Misty smiled before she fainted.

One onlooker, Gary Oak, was extremely surprised. He hadn't known Misty was such a good trainer. "She's grown from a little kid into a very pretty girl." He said, partly to himself. However, Gary was unaware that Ash was watching him, gold eyes glowing with hatred.

When Misty awoke, the school nurse and a boy she faintly remembered were standing in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked Gary. Gary grinned. "Don't you remember me, Misty? I rescued your new hair ribbon from the sea years ago." Misty thought back and smiled at him. "Gary, it is you!" she said, hugging him.

Meanwhile, Ash was glowering. * So, you like Gary Oak, do you? Well, I'll have to put that to the test. * 

That night, Ash went to the training school as usual. He was standing behind a pillar as usual, waiting for Misty to arrive so they could begin their lesson, loath as he felt to train her now. * I should not have helped her simply because she was weak… there are plenty of other people who could have helped… why was I so foolish? *

Ash grimaced when he saw Misty walk in accompanied by Gary. * What do you think you're doing?! Didn't I inform you that you were to tell nobody- NOBODY! About me? One pretty face and you'd throw six months of hard work away? They're all the same, these sassy schoolgirls. I should never have trusted her. *

"Angel?" he heard. Misty was looking around. "That's strange, he's usually here to give me my lesson." Misty said, sounding confused. Ash saw Gary put an arm around her. "Then we can look together, my girl!" he said. "Magneton, use your Flash!" 

Ash instinctively cowered away from the strong, white light that lit up the area. He knew that if he did not leave they would find him soon. "Elementeon, Teleport us to the second floor." He said. Elementeon did. When Ash was sure he was safe, he threw his voice down to Misty. "And what do you think you're doing, Misty?"

"Angel? Where are you? Can I see you?" Misty asked. Ash frowned. * You must think me an idiot. After six months of hiding from you, why should I show myself now? *  

"Misty, what have you done?" he asked, despair filling his voice as Misty stiffened. 

"Done, what have I done wrong, Angel?" she asked.

"I think it is more than evident that you and Gary Oak are in a romantic relationship, from the way you're holding hands and the kisses I saw earlier today. Since you have broken your vows, I will appear to you no more!" Ash finished with a flourish. Then, he jumped down from the roof and flew off, affording them a brief glimpse of his shadow before disappearing into the night.

Misty immediately burst into tears and was taken back to the school in hysterics. For a week, she remained inconsolable, talking to herself and acting downright morose all the time. Gary tried to help, but he was actually blundering the process even more. Ash remained impassive and did not talk to her once.

Do I really like Misty? * Ash asked himself. * Nah, I don't just like her, I LOVE her! And Gary Oak is in the way! I'll have to get him away. He's younger than I am, and he's rich, his family is famous, etc… But he doesn't have my skill. So is that a fair contest? I don't know… *

"Why did I do this? If I had known this would happen…" Ash stalked around in his lair (or whatever you want to call it, its where he lives), followed by Elementeon. She decided to try and halt this dark depression, so she licked his face. Ash sighed. "Elementeon, we're both shunned, aren't we. You because you're a multi-type evolution of Eevee, and me because of my face. But we'll stick together." Elementeon purred.

Three weeks later, Ash was heartily sick of hiding. "The pokémon tournament is tomorrow. Why don't we go?" he asked. "Everyone will be dressed up anyways, and I can easily get my hands on a costume." Elementeon nodded happily. (I want to fight other pokémon! I'm more than good enough to take them all on!)

So the day of the pokémon tournament, Gary was there too… so were Giselle, Misty, Joe, and some other pokémon tech students.

Ash decided to fight Gary first. 

"I challenge you to a pokémon battle!" he said. Gary looked up and saw a guy in a scarlet knight costume. "Sure! But you'll never beat me! I'm the great and famous pokémon trainer Gary Oak!" he said. Ash sweatdropped, but the two of them moved to opposite sides of the rink.

"Arcanine, go!" said Gary. "Elementeon, I choose you!" Ash shouted. Elementeon materialized. Gary laughed. (Note: Elementeon looks like an Eevee, but it's got longer legs and ears. There are also slight hints of rainbow colors in its fur, but they aren't very visible. When it uses elemental attacks, the fur on its ruff will change color to match the type of attack. Example: A grass attack will turn its fur green.)

"Arcanine, Fire Blast the Eevee!" Gary shouted. Ash's eyes glowed red and so did Elementeon's. (Think Sabrina and Kadabra.) Elementeon jumped, evading the attack, and fired off a Hydro Pump. Elementeon's fur glowed blue and so did Ash's hair. "Argh! Arcanine, use your Take Down!" Gary shouted. Arcanine knocked Elementeon into the air, and was hit with recoil.

Elementeon recovered in midair and flew back down, using Mega punch as its fur returned to a brown color. Arcanine hadn't been expecting a fighting-type attack and was knocked into the pool, so it fainted. Ash smiled.

"Grr! Arcanine, Return! Nidoking, squash that pokémon!" Ash remained undisturbed as Nidoking stomped on Elementeon, than looked puzzled. Just then, Elementeon shot out of the ground finishing its Dig attack and unleashed Psybeam. Nidoking, being poison and fighting, was weak against psychic, so it fainted.

Gary gasped. "I can't believe it! Nidoking, Return! Fine! PIDGEOT!" Pidgeot shot out of its ball and headed towards Elementeon at 100MPH. Elementeon barely had time to put up Reflect before it was hit and staggered back. Ash quickly started a series of complicated acrobatics, which let Elementeon evade all of Pidgeot's attacks. Then, Ash clapped his hands together and Elementeon let off Thunder. Pidgeot was hit head on and fainted.

"Do you still want to fight?" Ash asked. Gary growled. "Umbreon, go! I can still win!"  Ash raised an eyebrow. * Umbreon is a dark-type… and they're weak against fighting! * Ash nodded to Elementeon. His eyes glowed again and Elementeon obediently Hi Jump Kicked Umbreon. Luckily, it hit. Umbreon staggered back, but it used Moonlight followed by Quick Attack. Elementeon looked like it was getting tired. Ash calculated it could probably last for a few more minutes. "Elementeon, Swift!" Umbreon was immediately bombarded with stars and fainted.

"This battle is over now." Ash said as he picked up Elementeon and headed for the pokémon center.

Gary scowled. "Who is that guy?" he asked Misty. "I don't know, but he seems familiar for some reason." Misty said, looking puzzled. 

Ash went through the tournament, beating just about everybody and winning a lot of money. At the awards ceremony, everyone was wondering who he was. As luck would have it, Misty was the one chosen to present the trophy and prize money.

"You have beaten all of the students in pokemon tech." Misty said. "Now, tell us who you are, and then we'll give you the trophy and all that." Ash smiled inwardly, imagining the shocked looks on the student's faces. He calmly reached behind his head and unhooked the straps holding his helmet in place. Then, he removed it. I'll make a note here that Ash is wearing a white mask to hide his scars.

Everybody stared. This person did not look familiar at all. Ash simply smiled, bowed, took the trophy and prize money from a startled Misty, and teleported off.

"Whoa. Who was that guy anyways?" Gary asked. He was still mad because he hadn't won the trophy. Misty shrugged. * Who is he, anyways? I think I know him…  And his voice sounds familiar…but it couldn't be… *

Ash materialized in his lair. "Well, I'm sure people are going to be talking about this for a while."

_Stupid._ Elementeon said. Ash laughed and stroked her ears.

"But seriously, what should I do about Misty?"

"I don't' know…"

Six months passed. The days blended into one another. Misty and Gary were setting off for the Cosmos League.

Ash knew he had lost when he saw the golden ring on her finger. He felt his heart breaking, but there was nothing he could do. * I promised her I would not kill anymore… so I will not… therefore… I must say my farewells. *

It was the day they were setting out. Ash left a single rose in Misty's room. A blue rose of undying love, with no note. Then, he vanished back through the trapdoor he had climbed through.

"Gary?" Misty asked.

"What?"

"Is this from you?" Misty held up the rose.

Gary shook his head. "No."

"But my room was locked! Where could it have come from?"

Gary looked around, but saw nothing. "I don't' know."

All of a sudden, they both heard a voice singing. A soft voice, but strangely familiar…

"Angel?" Misty asked hopefully.

The song swirled around them like mist, but infinitely sad.s

            It was a song of love, and betrayal, that enveloped them. When it was over, Misty had tears in her eyes.

            "Angel…"

            "Farewell…" Ash said. A silver light surrounded him, and he disappeared. He was never seen again.

            As time passed, Misty forgot what had happened, as she moved on with her life, but she would always remember the last song.

THE END

Go ahead and yell. I dug this out of my computer, wrote it in seventh grade. Drop a review and tell me how it is. Probably the closest I'll ever get to AAMRN.

Do not ask for a sequel.

Read Card Captor Ashura: Star's Ascent if you want a decent fic.


End file.
